


don't leave me

by brixx_official



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Arson, Boys Kissing, Emotional, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, M/M, Murder, Sibling Incest, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brixx_official/pseuds/brixx_official
Summary: this should never see the light of day.
Kudos: 1





	don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> this work is written by the lovely lara, dedicated to chris aka yeyun.
> 
> lowercase intended

"doyun?" 

chris walked into his brothers room, with a sad look on his face. 

"what is it doyun?" chris asked, looking at him with a worried expression on his face, as he saw how sad his beloved brother looked. 

he didn't want him to feel bad, he loved and cared for him. 

"Is- is it true t- that you're moving out?" the older asked, stuttering as he looked on the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with yeyun. 

"yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'll be moving in with my boyfriend." chris replied, ashamed that he didn't tell his brother. 

"why didn't you tell me you'll move in with lucas?" 

he got no response from the younger, who just stared at his feet, not knowing what to say. 

after a minute of silence doyun spoke up again, this time louder, he sounded more angry than sad this time. 

"tell me! where you just going to leave me behind?! lucas lives on the other side of the fucking country. I'll barely see you again. why didn't you tell me yeyun!?"

tears started rolling down his cheeks, dripping on yeyuns floor. 

still, no response by the older he felt bad for wanting to leave his brother without a goodbye. 

"TELL ME!" he started shouting, startling his younger brother, making him finally look at doyun. 

only then doyun realized that he wasn't the only one in pain, chris was crying too. 

"i- I'm sorry." the older apologize, sinking to the floor as he apologized. 

chris got up, "no I'm sorry doyun." yeyun got up walking towards his older brother, he stopped infront of him. doyun didn't notice him at first, only looking up when his brother said spoke.

"hyung." 

doyuns face was wet from all the tears. it was then when chris kneeled down grabbing his brothers chin that the older finally stopped crying. 

yeyun brought his face closer to the olders, connecting both of their lips. doyun was shocked, he didn't have time to react when yeyuns tongue poked on his lips, asking for entrance.

doyun understood, parting his lips. they both kissed passionately, fighting for dominance and of course doyun won. 

after quite some time they finally parted, slightly out of breathe. 

"but yeyun, isn't this wrong?"

the older asked confused, lips looking glossy and the tears on his face slowly starting to dry. 

"it is." chris replied to doyuns surprise. 

"then why-" the older didn't get to finish his sentence, being interrupted by his brother. 

"because I want you hyung." chris wanted to go in for a second kiss but was pushed away by his brother. 

"then will you stay with me?" doyun asked, looking even sadder than when he entered the room. 

chris only shook his head in response, looking at the floor again since he felt ashamed. 

"if you really love me, why are you choosing lucas and not me?" the older asked, voice cracking as he started to cry again. 

"hyung I-" chris was interpreted by his brother. 

"why not me?!" he cried, he was so incredibly sad he couldn't put it in words, he felt so terrible, he loved his brother more than anything else.

"I just can't live in this hell house anymore..." chris said. 

"but I can? what makes you think I can stand mum and dad? their abuse? I'll be nothing without you. yeyun, please, don't leave me alone. please yeyun, please..." 

doyun got quiet by the end, his voice weak and trembling from all the crying. 

"I can't stay here with you hyung.... I'm sorry." 

chris wanted to get up but was stopped by his brother who grabbed him by his collar before pulling him into a hug. 

chris returned the hug, wrapping his arms around his older brother, letting him cry on his shoulder. 

"if I can't have you no one can." doyun whispered in his brothers ear. 

the younger didn't have any time to react or even think about what his brother just said. 

he was met with a stinging pain in his stomach area and he was sure he could feel some blood running down his waist. 

yeyuns vision got blurry. 

doyun then pushed him away and he dropped to the ground with a loud thud. 

all he could see was doyun, holding a bloody knife.

"doyun.." he barely managed to say before he passed out due to the blood loss. doyun gave him one last kiss.

"rest well yeyun." before sitting next to his brothers corpse.

doyun pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, lighting one of the cigarettes and smoking it. 

he lit a bundle of randomly laying around books closing his eyes as he smoked his cigarette, waiting for the flames to consume him, and the place to burn down.


End file.
